Question: Compute $\dbinom{5}{1}$.
Answer: $\dbinom{5}{1} = \dfrac{5!}{1!4!}=\dfrac{(5\times 4\times 3\times 2)(1)}{(1)(4\times 3\times 2\times 1)}=\dfrac{5}{1}=\boxed{5}.$